<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Your Pleasure by Prufrock30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607880">For Your Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prufrock30/pseuds/Prufrock30'>Prufrock30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Mild S&amp;M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smoking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Temperature Play, Top Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prufrock30/pseuds/Prufrock30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief one-shot where Draco gets edged</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Your Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters belong to JKR. All mistakes belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had no idea how long he had been waiting. The passage of time only registered with the increasing soreness in his ass from sitting on that unforgiving straight backed wooden chair. But then again, that soreness could also be from the prostate massager currently vibrating away inside him. She had charmed it to randomly heat up and cool down, making sure he never got used to it, never forgot he had it inside him. He had worn it all day today, as per her request. That’s what she did, made requests. Never an order. It was always his choice to follow through or not. It made everything that much harder, which is precisely why she did it he assumed. <br/>The smell of nicotine wafted in the breeze from somewhere. His eyes were closed, but he knew she was sitting in the window seat behind him, one hand holding on to a book, the other casually holding that death stick. He hated it, this disgusting muggle habit she had picked up lately and not just because it could kill her. Blaise, who was the only other person in his friend circle that smoked thought he had developed a sudden breathing issue. Which was better than him knowing the truth- he couldn’t spend a minute in the vicinity of a cigarette anymore without tenting his trousers. She was evil enough to have done this deliberately, that witch. <br/>He knew his mind was wandering, grasping at random things to keep his mind away from the orgasm that had been insistently knocking at the door of his self control ever since he had taken his seat and she had turned the vibrations on. He couldn't cum though, not yet. If he came it would be over, all too soon. <br/>So he kept his position- eyes closed, back straight, hands on his knees, breathing shallowly- an occasional pant, an unsupervised whimper escaping him every now and then. His body hypersensitized, the clothes he wore chafing his skin. She hadn't asked him to take them off yet. She hadn't said much of anything really, since he walked in through that door. Just pushed him into the chair, turned on that plug and retreated to her window seat with the promise to be “back as soon as the chapter finishes”. He had known he was doomed right then, because she had absolutely no self control when it came to reading. That one chapter would become ten, and he would be there for hours. The thought both excited and terrified him. Or it could be that it terrified him and therefore excited him. He couldn't always tell. <br/>He must have made a sound, gotten her attention somehow because the vibrations went up a level and his battered prostate screamed in protest. His back arched, his orgasm imminent. <br/>“Please…” The word escaped his lips unbidden. She hadn't told him not to speak, but he doubted he could have stopped it from happening even if she had.<br/>A cool hand sifted through his sweaty hair, the sudden touch startling him away from the orgasm for a brief moment .His eyes were still shut, so he couldn't see her expression as she leaned over him. <br/>“Please what?”<br/>Her smokey breath wafted across his parched lips and he opened his mouth to just breathe her in. He knew what she was asking. Did he want to cum and be released from his suffering, or did he want to continue, see where she took him. He didn't have to think twice. “Please don’t make me cum yet,” his voice shook with the strain of holding on to his body. <br/>He heard the smile in her voice as she petted his hair and murmured, “Good boy.”  <br/>And there it was, the warmth that bloomed in his heart and radiated out, relaxing muscles he didn't know he was tensing, easing thoughts he didn't realize were cramping.<br/>She dialed down the vibrations to the earlier levels. But his prostate was over sensitive now, and even those mild sensations had crossed over to the painful side. The pain was welcome though, it took his mind away from his cock that must be purple by now considering how long he had been hard. His boxers were sticky with the steady stream of precum he had been dripping and if he opened his eyes he knew he would see that the wet patch soaked through to his pants as well. <br/>The hand in his hair tightened and head was yanked back. She swallowed his groan in a kiss that was more a devouring than a meeting of two sets of lips. He fisted his hands to keep them from reaching for her. He hungered for the feel of her skin under his palms, its coolness that saved him from burning in the heat of his own . <br/>She swung a leg over him and before he knew what was happening, he had a lapful of a soft, wriggling woman. <br/>Fuck he loved knowing that he could bring her to this state, that his submission drove her as crazy as it did him. <br/>“Open your eyes.” <br/>The late afternoon sun lit up the room in a warm orange glow. There were dust motes in the sunbeam that fell on her. Her silken curls looked copper and her eyes …his thoughts stuttered and tripped over themselves as he lost himself in her eyes. It could very well be his imagination but for a second he thought they glowed gold. From this close he could count every single eyelash, could see his own face reflected in her dilated pupils. They were rimmed in kohl, a little smudged from when she must have rubbed at them during the day, tired from all the reading but unwilling to give up. And he loved how he could read so much in so little. Loved that he knew her that well. <br/>She must have seen his adoration on his face, if her grin was any indication. That was ok though, he had nothing to hide. Not from her .<br/>“How was your day?” she asked, knowing the answer but making him say it nonetheless.<br/>“It was torture,” he whispered. <br/>Her grin became impossibly bigger. “You are welcome.” <br/>She brought her right hand up and that was when he noticed her wand. <br/>“It’s about to get better.” <br/>When she flicked her wrist, he bucked so hard she almost fell off.<br/>His breathing almost stopped, the pain and pleasure warring inside him, his skin stretched too taut to hold it all in. <br/>“Please...Merlin please…” his teeth chattered, there was no way he could stop his orgasm anymore. <br/>And just as suddenly it started, the plug went still inside him. Her wand clattered on the floor where she tossed it carelessly. Sweat dripped down his face, his breath coming in harsh bellowing pants. <br/>“I don't think we have ever edged you this hard before,” she murmured, almost to herself. Her eyes scanned his face.<br/>Whatever she saw there must have satisfied her. She smiled again, then slipped off his lap to kneel between his legs. Her hands reached for this belt buckle and with a few deft movements she had it undone. The susurration as that leather slid out of the hoops was loud in the suddenly silent room.<br/>He watched, eyes unblinking as she slowly pulled down the tab to his zipper. He was right, his pants were soaked through, so much it looked as if he had already cum in them. <br/>“Here is what is going to happen,” she said conversationally while she bared his swollen cock to the room. The cool air hit him like a punch, the barest breeze enough to set him off. <br/>“I'm going to ride you till I come, I'm going to do all the work here. All you need to do is hold on.” <br/>She punctuated her words with little kitten licks up and down his shaft, staying mercifully away from the head. He held his breath every time her tongue darted out wondering how he was supposed to last even a second after he was sheathed in that tight pussy. <br/>“Think you can do that, love?” <br/>He wanted to shake his head, scream to the heavens that no, he could not possibly do that. But she was looking at him, with those maybe-golden eyes, asking. And his mouth answered on its own accord.<br/>“Yes...yes I can …” <br/>She pulled his pants and boxers down with a jerk, straddling him in the next moment. She lifted her skirt and he moaned when he realized she had been naked underneath. He wished he could touch her, feel how wet she was for him. His hands gripped the back of the chair in desperation. <br/>“Do you want to touch me?” she crooned, reading his mind.<br/>“Oh gods yes!” he rasped<br/>“Be good for me and maybe I'll let you,” she hedged, dragging her hands down his torso, unbuttoning his shirt on the way.<br/>He gulped, his throat raw from lack of moisture. <br/>When she finally parted his shirt and touched his skin, he thought he heard a sizzle. Her cool palms nirvana against his scorching skin. She continued teasing him with her hands, tweaking his nipples, her tongue licking at the sensitive skin of his earlobe, her lips tracing a muscle straining in his neck. Each touch equal parts tantalizing and torture. <br/>When she finally raised herself and positioned his cock at her entrance, he could have wept with joy. When she slowly sank down on it, taking him inch by inch, he did.<br/>She kept her eyes on him the entire time, drinking in all his expressions. His head fell back, his mouth open on a long, low groan that seemed to be wrung out of his overworked lungs. He didn't think he could do it after all. The wet heat, the pressure, the delirious relief of his body saying ‘finally!’ He wasn't going to last.<br/>And then she started to move. <br/>Her movements were sinuous, a dance designed to make him lose his mind. But she wasn't immune to it herself, the ecstasy slithering across her face. He watched her, drowning in her pleasure to keep from going under his own. She took from him and he, her slave, gave it all.<br/>When her hips finally stuttered and her back arched he followed her almost instantly, his body registering the permission before his mind could process it. His mouth opened on a soundless scream, his body went rigid as every muscle locked in tight against the avalanche that was his orgasm. After hours upon hours of being held on the brink, the sweetness of his release blanked out every thought from his mind. <br/>When he finally came back to himself, he felt her draped across him, her weight the only thing tethering him to reality.<br/>“Shhh...you are ok...you did so good…” the words floated into his consciousness softly.<br/>She reached down to unlink his hands from the death grip they had on the chair, bringing them up and across her back. With whatever little strength he had left, he held on to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First attempt at Femdom. Not sure I got it right, wanted to write smut but stupid feels snuck in! What is it with these two?! As always, comments and kudos keep me alive.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>